This application relates to a gear pump which may be mounted in distinct attitudes, and still be capable of being primed.
Gear pumps are often utilized in fuel pumping systems for aerospace applications such as airplanes or helicopters. In a typical gear pump, a pair of gears mesh, and move a fluid from an inlet to a discharge line. A bypass line may be provided to bypass discharge fluid back to the inlet.
At startup, there is often air intermixed with the fluid, and priming must occur. In addition, in some applications, there may be a good deal of “lift” or distance through which the fluid must be raised to reach a suction line for the gear pump.
In at least one use for gear pumps, a single gear pump must be mounted in distinct attitudes to reduce the number of gear pump designs that are required to provide fuel pumping for all such systems.